Immortality
by voilawriter
Summary: The choice between Immortality and Annabeth is upon Percy. The gods want him to choose but Aphrodite has other plans... Percabeth. Alternative ending to TLO
1. The Decision

_I do not own any of the characters mentioned, they all belong to Rick Riordan. _

"PERCY JACKSON" My father, Poseidon boomed.

"You shall receive one gift from the gods. You shall, if you accept it, be granted immortality."

I looked at Annabeth and she wouldn't meet my eyes. I remembered when I thought she was going to be accepted in Artemis's hunters. Right now I was pretty sure she was feeling the same way I had. Or at least I hoped she was, because if she wasn't…well then I was making a really stupid decision.

I was about to respond when a voice from the circle of the gods interrupted me.

"You cannot be serious, Zeus! This totally ruins everything!" Everyone, and I mean everyone, turned towards the angry goddess with shocked looks. Another goddess spoke up.

"It does not seem fair at all. I mean he wasn't even the hero of the prophecy! Anyway what would he even be the god of? Everything has already been taken!" Poseidon turned to an angry looking Athena.

"He can be the god of horses, happy? You're just bitter because your daughter wasn't important enough to get the offer." I glanced over at Annabeth, her face portrayed the same thing as everyone else's; shock. The Gods were supposed to be majestic, yet they stood in front of us squabbling like kids.

"Umm… she kind of did 'cause of the whole, making me see that Luke was actually a good guy." Of course my comment went completely unnoticed.

"THIS COMPLETELY RUINS EVERYTHING! YOU ARE TRESPASSING WITHIN MY RIGHTS!" Aphrodite was on her feet basically shaking with anger. I was a bit scared that she might take her true form and all of us would be incinerated. A little more than a bit actually.

"And how exactly is that so, Aphrodite?" All eyes were on the goddess of love but she wasn't backing down.

"Hello? Do you have eyes? They're obviously meant for each other!" She was gesturing to me and Annabeth. I was blushing furiously and I had this feeling Annabeth was too.

"My daughter will never end up with that slimy son of Poseidon!"

"WATCH WHOSE SON YOU'RE CALLING SLIMY!" My father's voice thundered through the halls but both Athena and Aphrodite completely ignored it. None of the other gods even flinched. I guess they had fights like this more than we would think.

"For the goddess of wisdom you are a bit slow on the uptake, Athena, have you not been watching them at all?" Athena looked pissed. I mean, Aphrodite had basically just called her stupid. I could tell she was about to do one of two things. One, crack a dumb blonde joke, though I doubted the likelihood of this, or two, begin shouting her head off about how Aphrodite had misread the signs blah blah blah. She probably would have picked option two, that is, if someone else hadn't interrupted.

"_Ding Ding Ding_ I have a solution," Apollo was using his sing song voice and I had this horrible feeling he might break out a new haiku. "Really I must say I am brilliant, the solution is so simple. That's why you probably didn't this of it, sissy." He flashed a smile at Athena but she just scowled in return.

"The solution, Apollo?" The gods were all practically on the edge of their seats (except Aphrodite she was still standing) but Apollo just stretched and folded his hands behind his head, leaning back into his glimmering throne.

"Oh it's easy. You just make them both gods." I saw all of the gods faces go from anticipated to just plain dumbfounded. I could have sworn I heard Athena say "Why didn't I think of that?" but you can never be sure. And then before they asked Annabeth or I if we, you know, _wanted_ to be gods a loud voice rang out.

"AND SO IT SHALL BE DONE!" Zeus smashed his lightning bolt on the floor and I felt an odd tingling sensation that started in my feet and gradually made its way all the way through my body.

"Um what exactly am I the god of?" I was confused. I love Blackjack and all but I really do not want to be the god of horses.

"How about the god of stupid questions?" Athena was muttering under her breath but I knew everyone had heard her. My father just smiled kindly.

"That ceremony comes later. At the moment you are simply immortal." I nodded, feeling a bit overwhelmed. Then Annabeth asked the question I was too scared to ask.

"Can we go now?" Zeus nodded and I numbly walked away from Olympus, crossed the bridge (how they had already fixed that?) and down the elevator. Annabeth turned to me.

"Oh my gods, we're _gods!_"


	2. The Ceremony

"Perseus Jackson, immortal son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, step forward!" If I were still mortal I would have sweated through four shirts already. Luckily I wasn't still mortal. Being immortal has more perks than just than just living forever, you also don't sweat unless you want to. It is so convenient. Maybe I should make a pamphlet like Artemis' hunters have.

Unfortunately though, immortality does not rid you from all of your problems, just most of them. You see one thing immortality does not solve is the urge to shake in your boots and run away when you see Zeus. Yup, I think I have to spend a thousand years in his presence for that to go away, or at least a hundred. But for now I will just try to keep the shaking to a bare minimum. I think Hephaestus was taping this so it might be played for the next million years.

I stepped forward, looking my uncle straight in the eye as he raised his bolt. I was kind of sad my mother couldn't be here for this (I mean, this had to be the most important day in my life right?) but when you are first changed into a god you may be in your divine form (or you may not be) and I really didn't want to incinerate my mother today. Zeus lifted his master bolt as high above his head as possible before smashing it down on to Olympus' marble floor. In an even more booming than usual voice he said my name once more. With a lot of stuff added on.

"Perseus Jackson, immortal son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, Lord of the Sea, God of the Tides, Hero of Olympus, and Protector of the Demigods, you are now an Olympian!" Whoa. I was just made an Olympian. Who was I replacing? I scanned the circle but no one was missing from their seat, odd.

" Perseus Jackson, immortal son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, Lord of the Sea, God of the Tides, Defender of Those Who Lie Beneath the Waves, Hero of Olympus, and Protector of the Demigods" Was he going to say that **every** time he said my name. Couldn't he just say Percy? Though I have to admit my new title is kind of cool… "You may step back." Silently I stepped back so I was standing next to Annabeth again instead of in front of her. She looked quite a bit paler than she usually did but she didn't seem to be shaking. Why did I have to shake when she didn't?

"Annabeth Chase, immortal daughter of Athena and Frederick Chase, step forward!" Ha! She was shaking now! Though maybe not as much as I was… I must have laughed or something because Annabeth turned her head and stuck her tongue out at me. We may be immortal and all but we're still sixteen.

Turning back to the front Annabeth received a glare from her mother for being so immature. I don't think that's why she is really mad. Athena is just angry that I'm being made a god at all. She doesn't think I deserve it since Luke was really the demigod of the prophecy and all that. I don't think she really cares about this; she just doesn't want to spend the rest of eternity with me. Oh well, she was going to no matter how much she disliked it.

"Annabeth Chase, immortal daughter of Athena and Frederick Chase, Goddess of Logic, Goddess of Architecture, Defender of Independence, Heroine of Olympus, and Protector of the Demigods, you are now an Olympian!" Ha, her name is a mouthful too! Will we have to introduce ourselves as that every time we meet someone? Gods, I hope not. She was an Olympian too? But who were we replacing? Everyone who had a seat was more important than us. Why were we Olympians?

"Annabeth Chase, immortal daughter of Athena and Frederick Chase, Goddess of Logic, Goddess of Architecture, Defender of Independence, Heroine of Olympus, and Protector of the Demigods you may now step back." Annabeth smiled and stepped back so she was next to me again. I gave her a grin, who would have thought, me Percy Jackson, a god!

"Let the feast begin!" Somewhere music started coming out and I realized that the Muses were set up in the corner. The doors swung open and demigods and minor gods poured in from outside. I saw my mother and Annabeth's dad in the crowd and I realized Zeus must have made an exception to let them in for this party. I'll have to thank him later for that. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see my dad standing in his familiar shorts and Hawaiian shirt.

"So Percy, Lord of the Sea now huh? I laughed at his face, for a god he was very awkward.

"Don't forget all of the other stuff. I'm protector of quite a bit now aren't I?" He smiled and nodded.

"Percy if you don't ask me to dance in about ten seconds I will beat your immortal…umm" She had just seen my dad and trailed off. I wonder if the gods had something against cursing… I'll have to look into that too.

"Percy, I would ask the Goddess of Logic to dance if I were you." I nodded and gave a little wave before turning to Annabeth and extending my hand.

"You wanted to dance Goddess?" She smiled and shook her head.

"You may be an immortal God and everything now, but I am still going to call you Seaweed Brain." Of course she was going to keep calling me that, couldn't start calling me Lord of the Sea now could she? Of course not, she's Annabeth.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you, Wise Girl." Her smile grew wider. Did she actually like that name. I mean it was a pretty brilliant (for me) name but I didn't expect her to like it.

"Not going to call me Goddess anymore Seaweed Brain?" I started to shake my head before I stopped myself.

"How about the Goddess Wise Girl?" She shook her head (which made her long hair smack me in the face…not that I'm complaining. It smelled like Camp's strawberries.

"No just one name or the other. Are you smelling my hair, Percy?" I felt my face going red.

"You called me Percy not Seaweed Brain! Ha, you called me Percy!" Now it was her turn to blush.

"Stop, people are starting to stare. Anyway, it's your name, stop making a big deal out of it." I just laughed.

"Percy, may I cut in?" I had almost forgotten we were dancing. I nodded and let Annabeth's father begin to spin her around. I had to go find my mother and tell her that I am now, Perseus Jackson, immortal son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, Lord of the Sea, God of the Tides, Defender of Those Who Lie Beneath the Waves, Hero of Olympus, and Protector of the Demigods. Wow that really is a mouthful.


	3. Epilogue: 100 Years After

**100 YEARS LATER**

"So Percy turned to face the great warrior, Achilles. Though Percy was not the best with Greek names," A few campers chuckled at this and glanced knowingly at me. So I was a bit forgetful, didn't mean you have to remind me every five seconds. I had gotten here three hours ago, how much did they already know about me? "But even he could recognize Achilles by the arrow sticking out from his ankle. The ghost of the great warrior spoke to Percy warning him."

"'Do not do this,' he said. 'It will make you powerful. But it will also make you weak. Your prowess in combat will be beyond any mortal. But your weaknesses, your failings will increase as well.' Of course Percy, being Percy, took this a bit too literally."

"'You mean I'll have a bad heal? Couldn't I just, like, wear something besides sandals? No offense.' Achilles, surprisingly considering the temper he used to have when he came here, did not immediately become frustrated with Percy. He genuinely wanted to warn him and was determined not to get angry. Instead he-"

Chiron was cut off by the dinner bell ringing out. We all stood and brushed ourselves off as we made our way towards the dining hall. Inside were what seemed to be a hundred tables. They all were all labeled for a god or goddess but people sat wherever they wanted. It's not like Chiron could keep track of it if it were still against the rules, but it wasn't anyway. Since the Percabeth movement a lot have things have been different. Gods have to get their kids to camp by the time they were thirteen (I was a year early at twelve) and they have to be claimed at their first dinner at camp (mine was this dinner right now!). And all the gods have a cabin, because every god (even the ones that used to be little minor gods) or goddess is an Olympian now.

I made my offering to my father. I already know who my father is, he visits every birthday and Christmas (and quite a few times in between). I asked him if I could go to Camp early. Unlike Dad I didn't have a horrible step-father named Gabe. Nope, Bill was really nice, and totally excepting of the whole Greek god thing. Plus the monsters were no problem. Aunt Thalia had given me one of the Hunter's bows and I was almost as good as them now.

I heard gasps go through the hall. Oh people must be starting to be claimed! The boy next to me had Ares' symbol floating above his head. I looked up, there was no symbol. Why wasn't he claiming me? Was he suddenly ashamed or something? I must have looked dejected because the boy next to me (Ares' son) pulled me into a kind of half hug before pulling away and looking at me.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sure they will claim you soon. They have to; it's against the rules not to. If they don't Percy or Annabeth will go and kick their ass. I almost laughed at the irony. My father was the first god to break the rules he himself had made. I mean I know I was the first kid from either Percy of Annabeth and that I was a mistake and all that (Dad was very very very drunk on Dionysus' new wine) but was he really going to leave me unclaimed? He couldn't do that!

"I'm sure that's why they haven't claimed you yet. He's running from Percy and Annabeth who are trying to punish them for breaking the rules. Or maybe they just dosed off or something like that. Everyone was staring at me, the unclaimed girl. I was staring to hear whispers.

"Is she even a demigod?" "Maybe she's half titan?" "Or the new Oracle of Delphi?" "No we just got a new one of those." "Maybe she's here by accident."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek at their accusations. Why hadn't he claimed me? Did he realize what he is putting me through?

"I'm James by the way. James Harris." I nodded. And smiled at him. He was kind of cute, not only kind of, really cute. Plus he was nice. My father had always warned me against Ares (and his offspring) but who gives what my father says, he didn't even claim me.

". It's nice to meet you James." I smiled a bit wider. He seemed to be getting cuter every time I looked at him maybe... "I'm-"

"Don't even think about it Rachel." Now the stares were not on me but the man standing a few tables away. He had black hair and sea green eyes, just like Poseidon, but he wasn't Poseidon. Poseidon was his father, he was Perseus Jackson.

"Dad? What are you doing here? And why didn't you claim me like every other god?" I was out of my seat by now.

"Everyone else follows the rules you and Annabeth," By the way, Annabeth doesn't hate me like some goddess' hate their husband's kids. She totally understands that both he and my mom were drunk (mostly because she was too, she just had enough sense to stay in Olympus) and that I was an accident. Sure she was angry at Percy for a while, but she never held it against me. She visits on my birthdays too. "Made about the claiming of demigods, but you, no you had to be the first to break them! What the hell is with you?" I was yelling at a god who could probably squish me like a bug if he wanted to. I was probably the first to do this on their first night at camp (if not the first to do this ever) and everyone was staring wondering what was going to happen. But my dad didn't even get mad.

"Well since you were first born I figured I'd come and claim you in person, sorry for wanting to be caring Rachel, jeesh. Sometimes I wonder if you're Annabeth's kid and not mine."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I've got the eyes and hair of the sea, like you and Granddad." Dad just smiled and nodded.

"That you do. That you do." Both of us were distracted by the strange pull of the tide. It felt like a tugging in my stomach.

"What's going on with the tides, dad?" He just rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, it's just your Grandfather, he's quite theatrical."

With that a huge wave crashed right outside (when I say huge, I mean HUGE!) And as it receded there stood a perfectly dry man with black hair and green eyes.

"Granddad! What's up, I haven't seen you since my tenth birthday!" I hugged him around the middle.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Granddad? Call me Poseidon, granddad makes me feel old."

"You are old." My Dad had no tact, at all."

"Dad you're old too. What are you now a hundred- twenty?"

"One hundred sixteen thank you very much. And what about you," Was he trying to call me old? Idiot, he always got caught up in arguments and ended up saying something stupid.

"She's only twelve, Seaweed Brain."

"More like Kelp Head." Annabeth turned towards me.

"Rachel, why didn't I think of that? I knew there was a reason I love you. Come here and give me a hug." Of course I gave her a hug, why wouldn't I? No one in their right mind (Dad isn't in his) disagrees with Annabeth.

"Why didn't you tell me you were claiming her in person? I would have come down with you. You invited Poseidon but not me!"

"My Dad showed up all on his own!"

"Well he obviously knew where you were going, which is more than I knew. I had to ask my mother. She said you had run off to some demigod. I thought you had left me or something! Which is probably what she wanted me to think but that's beside the point. You should have told me where you were going, Kelp Head!" She turned back to me. "I think I'm going to stick with Seaweed Brain. You should call him Kelp Head though, since it was your name for him." I nodded, I loved Annabeth. She could act like a sister, a best friend, a mother, and that cool aunt everyone has all rolled in to one.

Suddenly there was a hunting horn from the woods just beyond camp. I knew that horn, I'd been listening for it every Earth Day of my life.

"Thalia!" I saw the mass of girls swarming down the hill towards the pavilion. Thalia and the hunters had come to see me.

"Hello Lady Artemis." I had to greet the goddess of the hunt first…I think. They should really write a book on Olympus Etiquette or something.

"Nice to see you again Rachel. You may greet my lieutenant." I smiled at the seemingly young girl. But I never got to greet Lady Artemis' lieutenant before I got hit by a flurry of red hair.

"Rachel, it's been so long since I last saw you!" I smiled up at my best friend.

"Shawna it's nice to see you too. Now can you get off me so I can breathe." She got off and I felt the air come into my lugs again. Shawna had helped me fight off my first monsters when we were younger. As soon as Artemis saw what we could do with no training (and Shawna with no genetic help) she gave us pamphlets and such every time she saw us. Shawna joined a week after her eleventh birthday. I hugged my best friend tightly once we had both stood up.

"It's been so long! I missed you so much! How's the Hunter life treating you?" She began to tell of her many adventures as we sat down at the nearest table. Thalia came over not soon after and joined the conversation. Everyone was getting along nicely at our almost empty table (at it sat Dad Gran-oops-Poseidon, Artemis, Thalia, Shawna, James, me, and Annabeth. These tables were huge so it was kind of surprising how little people were sitting with us. The other hunters would be back soon though; they wanted to throw their things in Artemis' cabin before eating. Suddenly a huge band emitted from…well everywhere.

If you listened closely it probably would be separate noises; a clap of thunder, the banging of forging a sword, the battle cries of war, that unique sound of death and a bunch of other things. But since it all happened at once it just came out as one big bang. In front stood Zeus and then pretty much everyone else (ranging from Calypso to Hades) stood behind him in a large group.

"We thought we'd join the family reunion." With that the gods entered the crowd to greet and speak to their children, and of course me. This was probably the first time all of the gods were in the same room with their children at the same time. Later on my dad continued the story of The Last Olympian (parts of the story were told by people in the story like the gods, Annabeth, and Hestia, the Last Olympian herself.)

While I was walking back to my cabins I heard a boy calling my name. I turned to see James running towards me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"You realize you just organized the largest family reunion the gods have ever had single handedly without even sending out invitations."

"It was no big deal; the gods really did it themselves. I think. I just gave them something to gather together for."

"Who are you?" He asked with something that sounded a bit like awe in his voice.

"I'm Rachel Sally Jackson, Mortal demigod daughter of Perseus Jackson and Isabella Bray.


End file.
